Raining Blood
by Katie Motionless
Summary: Kitty Chainsaw and Her Friend Alice Hatter Move to Morganville What's the worst that can happen?
1. Characters

Kitty Chainsaw

Hello I am Kitty Chainsaw and it is nice to meet you I guess I am from California and my parents decided to move to the town of or something like no idea why though. I deal with problems of my own as you can tell by my looks I get bullied for the "Scene.. Emo" thing but i do not like to label things, another problem I have to deal with is i am bi-polar and I have an eating disorder it's very hard for me. I am 16 years old and really am nothing special at all I have a friend moving with me to get away from her parents so Bye

Alice Hatter

Hello I am Alice Hatter and No it's not my real last name duh like you didn't know _ umm well I am 16 years old same age as my Bestie or my sister she is older than me she will blow out the candles on August 17th and she is a year older than me for me its August 3rd.. Blah Blah you already heard it from Kitty BYE LOVES


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kitty Chainsaw Pov

"Kitty" i heard my mother yell to me

"Yes" mother i yelled down to her

"Time for dinner"

"Ok" i said and i ran down the stairs

"Glad you could make it" said my father i just sat down at the table "so Kitty we have some exciting news for you!" "hmm what mother dearest?" "WE ARE MOVING"

i stood up from the table as quickly as i sat down "what do you mean we are MOVING?"

"Well your father and i desided it would be best if we get out of California and live somewhere else for a change"

"Ok but where exactly are we moving to and what about Alice we CAN NOT leave her here with her excuse of parents who are so crual to her"

"then we shall take her with us! :D

"AWESOME THANKS MOM AND DAD"

i knew deep down this move was going to be bad someway possible but i had know idea how...

**Text chat with Alice Hatter**

**me: Heyy Alice**

**Alice; Whats up? :P**

**Me; got some news XD**

**Alice; well go on **

**Me; i am moving**

**Alice; you're what!? :(**

**Me i am moving but you are coming w/me **

**Alice: epic where thou? XD**

**me: no idea :D**

**Alice; ight i shall pack and then come over! :)**

**Me: OTAY! 3 BAI**

**Alice Bai - Ight guys that was chapter one what do you think should I get into the story or trash it Let me know**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alice Hatter

i packed my bag shoved all my makeup and clothes in the bag, grabbed my phone, Ipod, and chargers and then i walked down the stairs into my "parents" room

"Whats with all the bags hmm?"

"i am leaving"

"No your not"

"Yeah i am"

"And where are you going to go no one loves you"

"Not true Kitty loves me so bye see you in hell"

and with that i walked out the door away from my parents i sent a quick text to Kitty

Me- Hey Kitty-Cat i shall be over in like 5

Kitty- Kay see you in 53

And with that i started to walk over to Kitty's house i put my headphones in and listened to Blood On The Dance Floor the song was _Rise and Shine _i got over there safe and sound and i knocked on the door "Hello Kitty XD"

"Hello my little Alice"

"so did you ask the folks where exactly we are going to?"

"Umm No i was waiting for you"

"Then in that case lets go see!? XD"

Kitty and i walked upstairs to her parents room

"So where exactly are we moving to mom and dad?" asked Kitty

"We are moving to Texas and the town is called Morganville"

"Never heard of it" i said

"Neather have i" said Kitty

"Well Kitty you should pack and then go to bed we leave in the morning" said Kitty's dad

"Ight pops see you in the morning" said Kitty

and with that we walked into her bedroom

"so do did you want to move Kitty?" i asked

"Umm no not really but we get away from the bullies"

"Yeah i guess, so did you eat today?"

"Um No" she said very suddenly shy

"WHY NOT!?"

"I am sorry but i look to fat"

"Kitty you are a stick thin person dont say that"

I walked over to Kitty and gave her a hug

"We should get to bed" and with that it was the end of the conversation, she climbed into bed and turned out the light next to her and we went to bed...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~Kitty Chainsaw~  
My parents came into my room to wake up Alice and I, I told Alice to jump in the shower if she needed to use it before we left for Morganville, she used the one in my room and I used the downstairs shower, After my shower I put on( /cgi/set?id=87564572) I walked upstairs to see if Alice was ready, she was, she was wearing ( /cgi/set?id=87565670)  
"Hey Alice we match" I said  
"We Do" Alice replied  
"High five for Sesame Street" I said and we high fived  
"Girls, The car is packed and ready to go" Said mom  
"Ight we will be down in a sec"

When I turned toward Alice I noticed she was crying  
"Whats the matter Ally?"  
"Kitty what if the people at are new school bully us?"  
I pulled Alice into my arms "Look I promise no matter what to protect you nobody will hurt you at all"  
"Ok Kitty thanks" she sniffled  
"Hey it will be ok now lets get in the car and start our adventure" and I grabbed Alice hand and we skipped downstairs and we got in the car, "You girls hungry?" asked my mom

Alice looked at me with pleading eyes to eat something  
"I am not hungry mom" I said  
"Neather am I" said Alice  
"Alrighty guys let us know when you are hungry"

"Yes" we both said in sync

After basicly all day of sitting in the car we finally saw the sign for Morganville but the strange part it says you will never want to leave hmm odd I poked Alice and said "look how odd the sign is"  
"Hmm that is odd"  
"I know right"  
"Welcome to Morganville guys" said mom and dad  
"YAY" I said sarcastically  
"Aww come on it won't be that bad" said dad who was driving In that moment everything happened in slow motion; something hit the car and we flipped, I grabbed Alice's hand before the hood of the car hit the ground, then we hit the ground I quickly crawled out of the car trying to get out as quick as possible. I dragged Alice with me, I looked back at the car to see if mom and dad got out but they were passed out I had to do some quick thinking I decided to run to the nearest house, the house that was near and not empty was on lot street it looked like something out of the Munsters I quickly ran up to the door and started pounding on it "HELP ME MY MOM AND DAD THERE GOING TO DIE!" I screamed someone opened the door it was a pretty goth girl "Why are you screaming its really early to be screaming

"My mom and dads car flipped over and they are passed out and I think the car is going to catch on fire" I said very worried  
"MICHAEL GLASS GET DOWN HERE QUICK" then I saw something my mind could not quite process but then there stood who I would assume Michael Glass he zoomed out the door and to my parents car. I hugged Alice because she was shaking, I probably was to,

"Hey, Hey Alice everything should be ok Mr. Michael should get my parents out and into the hospital and then we can go to the house and everything will be ok" I assured her  
I-If you sa-say so" Alice stuttered out

Just then **Michael **came back and he looked very solemn "The car exploded as I tried to get them out"

As I heard those words my world came crashing down in shambles, I dropped to the floor letting go of Alice's hand in the process

"Hey it will be ok" I heard the goth girl say  
"How can it be ok when my mom and dad died, I just moved here not even an hour ago and on top of that as soon as the police find out we don't have a guardian they will send Alice and I to an orphanage"  
"Umm well lets see if I can talk to Michael and see if he will let you stay, By the way I am Eve."  
"Ki-Ki-Kitty" I said tears streaming down my face, me shaking from my out burst

Eve went up the stairs assuming to talk to Michael "Alice what are we going to do, we are underage for at least 2 years at least I am.. and who knows these people will only keep us for a short amount of time"  
"Kitty-Cat I know this seems bad but it should get better I mean look I am actually being the strong one for now everything that goes down that must come up!" she said trying to lighten the mood  
"Sweetie its the other way around" I said giggling  
"Got you to giggle right?" she said  
"yep" I replied and I started to hug on to her and she embraced me in her arms

Eve, Michel and 2 other people came down the steps  
"So dude you are seriously going to let these to girls live here!" said the tall muscular boy  
"Shane come on don't be a jackass" said Eve  
"But for all we know they could be working for the Vamps" said the guy called Shane

Whatever he said got me thinking is there such things as vampires I mean can this guy be on drugs or something I quickly pulled out my phone and looked at the time 4am I sent a quick text to Alice

Me: hey Alice is that Shane guy on drugs or something?"  
Alice: IDK I mean is it possible that vampires are real?"  
Me; IDK eather .

Then Shane walked over to me snagged my phone out of my hands  
"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!?" I said to Shane  
"See she is probably texting the location to them now"  
That got me pissed I could tell that Alice knew my Bi-polarness was kicking in  
"DUDE I MEAN SEROUSLY TAKING MY PHONE AND WHAT ARE YOU ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING" I said standing up off the ground Alice was shaking because of my sudden change of attitude  
"Shane just give her the phone back" said Michael  
Shane handed the phone back to me but managed to drop it and it broke  
"Lets go Alice" I said  
Alice got up listening to me  
"Were are you going" asked Eve  
"I am leaving" I said full of rage  
"But why?" Asked Eve  
"Because Ass- Shane is just fucking nuts I don't work for the fucking vampires and I didn't even know they were real"  
"They are very real" said Michael  
"I don't believe you"

Then Michel ran over to me as quick as the speed of light and pinned me against the wall and he had fangs bared at me  
"How about now"


End file.
